


Nice Legs, Daisy Dukes, Makes Cas Go...

by endstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Cheerleader Dean, Clothing Kink, Crack, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endstiel/pseuds/endstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of the Cheer Squad Annual Car Wash and all the cheerleaders are in skimpy bathing suits - including one Dean Winchester.</p><p>His best friend Castiel finds it hard to concentrate on his bible studies after catching sight of Dean in his daisy dukes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Legs, Daisy Dukes, Makes Cas Go...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation with [Raven](http://merlinwnchstr.tumblr.com/) who not only read this over for me but also helped me do mini-research on douchebag cars.
> 
>  
> 
> **EDIT 8/18/14 - I didn't care for the ending, so I made some edits to make it longer and flow better...or at least I hope it does now**

“The booty shorts are bad enough, why do I gotta wear a speedo underneath, too?” Dean grumbles, yanking the bottom of the shorts in a futile attempt to cover his legs.

Charlie eyes him up and down, smirking, “All the girls on the squad are wearing bikinis, so it’s only fair that you wear the male equivalent.”

“But—”

“You should have thought of that before you joined the cheerleading squad,” she shrugs.

“I look like a stripper.”

“And what a wonderful stripper you make, young padawan. Your ass looks great,” she laughs, smacking his butt and darting to the door before he can react. “Come out soon; the rest of the girls are waiting,” she calls before vanishing.

Rolling his eyes, Dean fishes his phone from his back pocket and he reluctantly follows her out of the locker room. He scrolls through his contacts as he walks down the hall, not bothering to look up until he collides with another body and accidentally drops his phone.

“Sorry, man. I wasn’t looking where I was going,” he says, bending over to pick up his phone before glancing up and recognizing the boy in front of him. “Hey, Cas! I was just about to call you and remind you I can’t give you a ride home from school today because…” he trails off, eyeing his friend carefully. “Uh, are you okay? You look kinda sick, man.”

He watches Castiel’s face flush profusely as his eyes flitted up and down Dean. “I—uh, what are you wearing, Dean?”

“Oh, this?” he asks, gesturing to the shorts. “The cheerleading squad is hosting a car wash service over the weekend to raise money for the school’s athletic department.”

“And car washing involves wearing short-shorts?”

“Don’t be such a prude, Cas,” Dean chuckles, making his friend blush harder. “Charlie says revealing clothing draws in more customers or some bullshit like that.”

Castiel nods awkwardly, not meeting Dean’s concerned gaze. “Okay, well. I’m on my way to Bible Club, then. You should probably come with next time. I’m sure they’d be more than happy to have you. I’ll just walk home after, Dean. You don’t always have to drive me home, I don’t live that far away. I mean, we’re neighbors, so technically, we both don’t live super far from the school,” he says quickly before he realizes he’s rambling. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow then. Goodbye, Dean.”

He turns to leave, but stops when Dean calls him from behind, “Hey, wait, Cas. What time does Bible Club end?”

“Around four-thirty, why?”

“I only have to wash cars until five, so if you wanna hang around for a half an hour afterward, I can drive you home. And we could even stop somewhere and get dinner if you wanted to.”

“That’s alright, Dean. I don’t mind walking home alone.”

“Yeah, but that’s no fun.”

Castiel bites his lip, looking around nervously before nodding quietly, “Alright, Dean. I can wait for you.”

As Dean watches his best friend scurry off down the hall to bible club, he allows himself to admire the way the chinos he’s wearing suit him, hugging his legs in all the right places. And his sweater vest fits him just right, too. Not many people can pull of the nerdy look, but Cas— Cas could pull of just about anything. Hell, he could probably wear a Wookiee costume and he’d still look great.

“What’d you do to Cas?” Charlie asks, interrupting Dean’s thoughts. “I just passed him in the hallway and the poor boy looked like someone just found out about his collection of kinky gay porn.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Cas doesn’t have a collection of gay porn, much less kinky gay porn,” Dean defends. “He’s like the biggest bible-thumping virgin ever.”

Charlie scoffs, “Yeah, but it’s always the quiet, nerdy ones that are the freakiest. If you’re planning on fucking him—”

“What? He’s my best friend, I’d never—”

“Shut up, Dean. Ever since I moved here in fifth grade, it was obvious you liked him.”

Dean rolls his eyes, not bothering to argue, and the two make their way outside where the rest of the cheerleaders are setting up for the car wash.

“So, how are you planning on telling him?” Charlie asks as she scrubs the hood of a Jeep Cherokee.

“Telling who what?” Jo cuts in, glancing from Dean to Charlie.

Dean grumbles a ‘stay the hell out of our conversation, Jo’ as Charlie laughs, “Dean’s in love with Cas.”

“I knew it!” Jo gasps, bursting into laughter alongside Charlie.

Glaring, Dean flicks his soapy sponge at them and opens his mouth to tell them to shut up when Jo turns the hose on him, drenching him from head to toe in cold water. “What the hell, Jo?”

“It’s just a bit of water, Dean,” she smirks.

“Are you worried about ruining your outfit before Cassie comes?” Charlie adds.

“Now you’ve done it,” he says, jumping Jo from the backside to wrestle the running hose from her hands and in the process spraying Charlie. The three of them erupt into a mix of squeals and giggles as their impromptu wrestling match begins over the hood of some poor guy’s car, totally unaware of the fact they’re being watched.

Castiel leaves Bible Club ten minutes before it ends. It didn’t really matter much anyway because Michael’s prayers usually go on forever, begging God for the forgiveness of all his peers he deems ‘sinful.’

But instead of praying for the salvation of the entire high school (aka trash-talking literally everyone who doesn’t go to church), the Bible Club President decides to use this club period to discuss modesty.

“As you all know, the cheerleading squad is beginning their car washing fundraiser this weekend,” Michael begins the meeting. “And I wanted to remind you all not to go and participate in the den of iniquity they are hosting.”

“I’m sorry, but how is a car wash sinful?” Castiel asks quietly.

Michael laughs humorlessly, “Have you not seen what they’re wearing? All those young ladies running around in such skimpy bathing suits. Even Dean Winchester— God knows why he’s even on the squad— is wearing revealing clothing. It’s offensive!”

The rest of the group nods in unison, but Castiel tilts his head in confusion. Sure, Dean’s shorts and the rest of the team’s outfits are skimpy to say the least, and for some reason when he saw Dean dressed like that he couldn’t think straight, but it’s hot out and it’s a car wash, so they should be able to wear whatever they want, right?

“But why is it offensive?”

“Because it’s provocative, Castiel,” Michael replies matter-of-factly. “It makes you think unclean thoughts.”

Uriel nods, chuckling darkly, “he’s right, you know. I saw you talking to Dean before the club meeting and it wasn’t that difficult to guess _exactly_ what you were thinking. Especially when he bent over like a—”

“Please don’t talk about my friends like that,” Castiel replies, unsure of whether his blush was from memories of Dean or anger at the way Uriel spoke of him.

“Are you sure he’s _just_ a friend, Castiel?”

Deciding to ignore Uriel’s comment, Castiel stands and collects his things. “I think I’ll be leaving now. And I will not be returning for future meetings,” he says sternly and turns to leave without looking back.

A few minutes later, Castiel opens the school doors and walks out into the parking lot where the cheerleading squad are washing cars under the blistering sunlight. He sits on the curb and pulls out his copy of _The Shack_ to read, but as he glances up one last time before immersing himself him his book, he finally notices Dean.

Not too far away, Dean is grabbing Jo from behind, trying to wrestle the hose from her grasp, and it’s spraying more on themselves and Charlie than it is on the actual car. Cas can’t stop a smile spread across his face as he watches them play. Leave it to Dean to take something boring like washing a car and turn it into a game.

Suddenly, Dean glances up from wrestling Jo and meets Castiel’s gaze. He stops for a single moment to smile and wave, but is caught off guard when Jo immediately turns around spraying the hose directly on his face.

Castiel joins in their laughter, but as soon as Dean winks, turning around again to scrub the car, Castiel realizes just how _soaked_ Dean is. And before he can stop himself, Castiel’s eyes roam over Dean’s body.

Streams of water roll down his long, toned legs and as Castiel’s eyes move up, he notices Dean abandoned the daisy dukes in favor of a tight, black speedo. And when Dean leans over to pick up the sponge Charlie dropped, Castiel can’t help but follow the curve of his ass as he moves.

Michael’s words of sin flit through his mind for brief moment, but Castiel can’t find it in himself to care, because right now, he’s appreciating just how radiant Dean can be when he’s on full display right in front of him.

As if Dean could sense Castiel’s gaze, he looks up to meet Castiel’s eyes and all that nervous energy hits him again, and Castiel looks away with his cheeks burning.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, Castiel has finally turned his attention back to his book. Even though he keeps reading the same sentence over and over again, he can’t bring himself look up again because he doesn’t want Dean to realize just how far gone Castiel is on him. But it isn’t until he hears voices and laughter that Castiel allows himself to look up again.

The first thing he sees is two college boys leaning against their Dodge Challenger, talking to Dean. But not just _talking_ -talking, it’s more flirting than anything; Dean laughs at the jokes they make, he bends over when the one of them ‘drops’ their keys, and actually fucking smiles when the blond leans in to whisper something in his ear.

The whole scene feels off and its not just their douchebag-car that makes Castiel want to puke.

In reality, Castiel knows he doesn’t have any kind of ownership over Dean, especially since they’re not dating and Castiel can’t even say two words around him without blushing, but he’d like to think Dean would have a better taste in men and not go for the greasy college boys with their parents' money. Not that a nerdy virgin who goes to church every sunday is much better, but Castiel would like to hope at least.

He sighs in defeat, standing up to make his way to the locker room. It’s almost five anyway, Dean should be finished soon and if he’s still planning on keeping his promise, he’ll need to stop by the locker room anyway.

The blond is telling some story about a bar fight he was in once when Dean looks up to notice Cas is longer sitting on the curb watching him. Not really paying much attention, he excuses himself and follows his friend into the locker room, cursing himself the whole way there. Why did he think playing the jealousy card would work? Sure, it might work on other people, but Cas isn’t other people.

As soon as he opens the locker room door, he sees Castiel curled up on the bench, flipping to the next page of his book. Cas glances up at him with glassy eyes before running a sleeve under his nose and turning back to his book.

“Is _The Shack_ really that sad, Cas?”

“Yes, Dean. It’s heart wrenching,” Cas replies.

Dean sits next to his friend before slowly prying the book from Castiel’s hands. “If it’s so sad then why do you read it?”

“Because sometimes the things that make us sad are actually good things in disguise, I guess, Dean.”

He nods sympathetically before remembering the reason why he followed Cas in the first place, “Why’d you leave? I thought you were waiting for me.”

Castiel looks away, inhaling a deep breath before replying quietly, “seeing you with those guys, Dean...it made me sad.”

After an almost painful silence, Castiel spares a glance at his best friend, fearing he’s ruined their friendship forever. Dean stares at him, replaying their entire conversation over again in his head before he realizes what Castiel said, and as Castiel opens his mouth to apologize, Dean leans in and presses his lips to Castiel’s.

The kiss is soft is soft and chaste, only a lasting a short minutes and while Castiel isn’t sure what to do with his hands and wondering if he’s moving his lips the right way, he enjoys it all the same, slightly following Dean’s lips when he pulls back, breaking the kiss.

“Was that...was that okay?” Dean asks, blushing slightly, suddenly aware of his revealing attire now that he’s in that after-kiss vulnerability.

Castiel nods earnestly, “Yes, Dean. That was very okay.”

Reaching up to cup Castiel’s jaw lightly, Dean smiles, “Good. I’m glad.” He leans in for another kiss, and where the first was chaste and sweet, this one is forceful and passionate, as if Dean can’t believe this is real. As if he can’t believe he’s really here, kissing his adorable, nerdy, unbelievably sexy best friend and now he can’t get enough. ‘God, Cas. I’ve wanted you for so long,’ he mutters in between sloppy kisses, coaxing a husky moan from his best friend’s lips, and he lets his tongue run along Castiel’s bottom lip before slipping inside. And for a virgin who frequents bible clubs and has never dated, much less kissed anyone other than Dean right now, he takes to it like a pro, sucking on Dean’s tongue and sliding onto his lap, straddling his legs, as though he belongs there. And as Cas lifts his hips to find a better angle for kissing, his jean-clad groin rubs softly across Dean’s, and with the slight encouragement, he can feel himself harden with every motion and noise his friend makes.

Letting out a breathy moan, Dean pulls from Cas’ mouth, trailing kisses to his neck before nipping and kissing the sensitive skin there and Castiel whimpers as Dean’s hands finger the zipper of his chinos. Despite his indulgent moans and hard, sloppy kisses, Castiel stiffens slightly, reaching for Dean’s wrists and stopping him before he moves further.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” he murmurs, glancing away guiltily and Dean can’t help but notice his flushed, cheeks and wet, red lips. “Do you think...we could take things slow?”

Still breathing hard, Dean stops abruptly, moving his hands from Castiel’s pants to a much more innocent place at his arms. Although he’s disappointed, and his hardening length throbs neglected against his skin tight speedo, the last thing he wants to do is make his friend uncomfortable by moving too fast. So he smiles and leans in to place a chaste kiss on Castiel’s forehead, “Of course, angel.”

“Thank you.”

He nods comfortingly, gazing at his friend a moment longer and feeling a sweet, natural warmth flood over him as Castiel gazes back with a shy, but still bubbly smile. “Now, why don’t I get changed and I can take you out on a proper date?” Dean asks, sliding out from underneath Cas to stand and reposition himself in his speedo as subtly as possible. Though when he looks up, he sees Castiel’s heavy gaze lingering on him.

“Will you still wear the daisy dukes, at least?” his friend asks, biting his swollen lips shyly.

“If you want me to.”

“Then I accept.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Living a Teenage Dream (The Way You Turn Me On)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702749) by [chucks_prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet)




End file.
